Rookridge Ruffian
by ChaiHarker
Summary: Anastasia Wellstone, a young aristocrat from Rookridge in the old quarters of Albion, finds herself at a stand still. Unlike some other aristocrats she knew a lot about the working class world, and even left her aristocratic title to join 'The Rooks', a rough Albion gang so she could fight for the rights of the poor. Yet, she is given one objective. Kill a man named Reaver...
1. Chapter 1 - Turning a blind eye

Rookridge was never the most exiting place for me and was just as boring as the barren wastelands of Albion to my mind. It was almost like some form of prison to me, like a cell that was made up of Hobbes and trees. Yet, I wasn't just like any regular Albion citizen, I was an aristocrat. Circles of riches and things being served to me was something that was regular to me and I found it interesting that others didn't have such services, but after a while, I began to realize the divide of the classes. I began to see what the people who were in my class were doing to those of the classes below, and instead of finding it amusing, I was genuinely disgusted and horrified. Beatings, being forced into service with no pay, being shot on whim and everything else you could imagine an authority figure could enforce upon someone weaker than them. They almost acted like corrupt adults disciplining a child and it was frightening to me. Yet being an aristocrat, speaking up about it was frowned upon, other richer aristocrats threatening to take away my title, and yet, although it wasn't a big threat to me I still kept my voice down as I did not want to disappoint my cut throat parents. Also, having a name such as 'Anastasia Wellstone' would not quite fit into the lower class and I wasn't sure how I'd live.

I turned down every party I could for months, especially those held in mansions within the newer quarters of Albion like Millfields and Bowerstone because I knew the most pompous people came from there (even although I'd never met anyone from there due to shutting myself in) and this furthermore made my parents angry. I did indeed live with them, but that was only because I was not married. I turned down every single engagement that was given to me and I turned away from anyone who thought they were any better than me. I knew that some of the best people were those who turned their backs to authority, yet, that was those who could usually be shot without being missed.

After blending into the background and my name becoming somewhat into obscurity I decided to start taking my own life into consideration. I began dressing different, bringing down my fancy way of speech and starting to go outside more on my own in the Rookridge country side. I cast away my dresses, threw off my heeled boots and began to use slang from the working class Albion society. For a while, I tried to hide it from my parents but soon enough the fact that they were going to find out someday no matter what I did occurred to me so I took the huge step to just tell them to their faces that I was from then on refusing the aristocratic lifestyle.

Of course, like any cut throat aristocratic parents, they shunned me and called me words such as disgusting and vile, words I'd heard them call our servants funnily enough, and they told me I had to be out of the home by the end of the week, and that's when I knew that it was time for my life, the life I wanted, to begin. Without permission, I sold every dress and corset I had and I made quite a good sum of gold before swapping in some boots for some leather leggings, a men's black shirt and an oversize green jacket and some knee high boots that sort of fitted me, and with a sword I'd acquired from a shop in town, I was pretty much ready to leave my home.

I knew that what the other aristocrats were doing was wrong. Servants, although a lower class, are still Human just like them and have thoughts and feelings like any other person, but of course they did not see that, they almost saw them as animals instead. Now that I think, perhaps I could've used my title and wealth to save some, but I would've been shot down by either the monarch or some insane tycoon or something of those sorts, so I knew leaving my title and circles would be the best guess for me.

Although I did not go into the open world blind, I did my fair share of re-search shall I call it. When I was out wandering in the woods of Rookridge, I was almost attacked by a group of around 30 men who wanted to shoot me down for of course being an aristocrat, but somehow they listened to my plan and decided not to kill me, but instead to 'employ' me. I found out that they weren't just any random group of men, they were an infamous Albion gang, knew for being ruthless and a huge step in the opposition against the aristocratic ways, 'The Rooks'.

Although their name was simple, their tactics were not. The whole group had lots of people of lots of different skills. Sharp shooters, fast runners, thiefs and many things more that could come in handy, and my apparently 'attractive' appearance would help them get into different mansions and parties and such to cause wreckage. They said also that my ability to read and write properly could help them forge things, and in return, they'd give me shares of the gold, shelter and a proper title in the Albion gang circles. Of _course_ I accepted.

I soon came to find that 'The Rooks' were not the only gang in Albion. There was 'Stones', 'The Ship Steamers', the 'I.B.D' and many more, but those other three were the most powerful.

The 'Stones' were if course based in Bowerstone and they had a huge supply of weapons due to an underground market hidden from authority eyes underneath the very streets of Bowerstone and sometimes they even used the tunnels for meetings and to get to other parts in the city fast, and by Avo, it worked.

'The Ship Steamers' functioned mainly in the seas of Albion, mostly around the shore lines of Bloodstone, apparently descended from an old pirate from there whom lived in the mansion at the top of the hill and they were all extremely smart and fast men. They could take down ships in minutes and they said it was thanks to their old 'Master', whomever he is, and they were all experienced swords men, leaving no-one alive when in battle.

The 'I.B.D' was a group that was possibly the most risky, and yet the most skilled and most needed. "I.B.D' stood for 'Industry by day', which of course meant that they were all industrial workers from the infamous Bowerstone Industrial. They all casually worked there during the days, but at night they would scope out the cities, get weapons, get gold, get recruits and even kill off famous figures, they were an inspiration and the guards of Albion could _not_ find them. How they were not found was actually amazing, but it made them much more mysterious as they were very secretive indeed. They only spoke to me at least 3 or 4 times, just getting to know me and accepting that I was helpful before going away to do their jobs.

Altogether, including even more gangs, there was over _2000_ of us.

We'd meet every few days to check back in with each other and things seemed to go well until there was an amount of hushed speaking between the gang leaders, and all of us knew that this meant they were planning something big, like a huge heist or an attack of a public figure, but they were being so secretive about it to the point where they offered to give us all new guns to not ask them anything about it, and being thugs of our own kind we took those guns and kept silent about the suspicious behavior.

A few more weeks went by, my living quarters changing from random inns to now having to live in the tunnels underneath Bowerstone I was left to train myself. I became skilled with a sword and was even good and hand to hand combat, but being the one of the only females in the whole gang circle, I was left to do so much dirty work. I hate to admit it, but sometimes I'd have to flash my legs to distract a shop keeper or something absurd so the boys could swoop in and take their steal or something more horrible I'd rather not discuss, but I always had to remind myself why I was doing it, for the cause of the lower class.

Every third week, we'd go to places like Bowerstone Industrial to give out a set amount of gold to the very poor so they could at least eat for a week or so. Even although we had more money we _could've_ dished out, we knew we had to keep it back for ourselves so we wouldn't starve to death for indeed we had to feed around 2000 of us, and _none_ of us were a liability as we were all specially chosen.

I felt bad having to tell the families in those states that I couldn't give them anything else, but maybe the next time we came. Although it hurt me, it was things like that which reminded me what I was doing this for.

After another few weeks, finally all of the head gang leaders came to me and told me they wanted to speak with me alone, so I went with them to a closed off area of the tunnel system where they sat me down to propose something to me. They said that they'd watched me closely and that they knew I was skilled, perhaps skilled enough to be trained a hero and that my old title could come in handy. I knew it would have something to do with an aristocrat, but what they said sent chills down my spine. They said if I liked it or not I was going to have to pretend to be Anastasia Wellstone, the young aristocrat and not Ana, the Rookridge ruffian. They said they had a very specific target located in Millfields, a place I'd never been due to avoiding parties held there.

They told me the target was called 'Reaver' and was the man who controlled all of Bowerstone Industrial and was an adviser to the monarch and straight away my hatred for this man came over me without even meeting him. Anyone responsible for the killings of hundreds, no, thousands of workers was worth nothing to me apart from one bullet to the head. They said they weren't using me for my looks, as he was bisexual so thus they could use anyone, but for my past knowledge of how aristocrats act and such. It was a scary thing to ask me to do, but they wouldn't dare put me into his hands blindly, they were smart to always plan things.

They said he had a party happened on the weekend coming and that I was to find him, get close to him and to stab him in the head. I wondered why I couldn't just stab him in the abdomen or heart and leave, but they said to me that he wasn't just any man, but a Hero of Albion from many years before and that like any Hero he could survive things such as that so I had to shut down the power house to kill him completely. I accepted this, but a warning was also issued. Reaver was apparently never alone, and had a companion with him from time to time, a maid. She was apparently as sweet as could be and had even been asked to join the Albion gangs, but she turned it down to work for this 'Reaver'. I was informed that she had the powers to see the future and that she was very sharp when it came to combat, but she wasn't too much of a threat when it came to it as her visions were blurry and I immediately imagined her to be very intimidating, which scared me a lot. They just wanted me to know that he wasn't going to be alone when it came to combat and that it was truly a real search and destroy mission. They said after he was gone, thousands of lives would be saved, and I was ready to do that.

I spent the rest of the week training my knife skills and my hand to hand skills. Throwing knifes, stabbing dummies and anything else I could think of that would get me quick at the job, and when the weekend came, I felt confident.

I was issued a pure black aristocratic dress, my first in about a year, and I was helped to put it on by a clothes shop owner whom was in on the gang activity and she even gave me a golden face mask, a fan and black gloves so I would blend in perfectly, and when I looked myself in the mirror after putting it all on, nothing but a sigh escaped my lips as I saw myself as I was before.

It was almost disgusting.

As I was in a carriage going to the mansion, I felt my blade press up against my thigh as it lay under my dress, secured by a strap meant for horses as the warm looking mansion on the hill loomed. I'd never been in these parts before, so I thought it was going to all be cold and barren, but in fact it was very warm looking indeed, a bright orange glow emitting from the huge establishment as music played from within, and just in front of the gates I stepped down from the carriage and went into the crowds of hundreds of other party goers, all aristocrats in masks.

There was a large statue to the apparent owner outside just by a small pond, and I must've stopped and stared at it for a good minute because I recall a women approaching me and saying:

 _"You gazing at Master Reaver? He's some looker, ain't he? He's so handsome I could faint!"_

It was right then and there I felt my challenge to murder him was going to be harder than I could've ever imagined as it was obvious that he wasn't just any aristocrat, he had some amount of power not only over industry, but over others. I knew all eyes would be on him at all times, but the fact that everyone was wearing a mask could somehow help me I knew, but I just had to make a fast escape so I wore my usual gear underneath the dress so I could leave it and run and fight as usual if things went badly.

Entering the mansions interior, my whole body seized up as the image of hundreds of people standing around, crowding the foyer came to be and I thought of leaving my part in this plan, but I knew I had to do it as I was the only one who could fit in as I was the only was who grew up in an aristocratic way. Although I was only there to kill someone, the host had obviously put together a gorgeous party and the way people spoke and danced was entrancing in a way, they all seemed hypnotized from the warm atmosphere and the alcohol so to blend in until the host came into view, I danced and spoke too. I spoke of politics, my fake opinion on the host I'd never met and then things about the life of a rich person and what not, boring things to me now. I nearly almost gave up, until a voice sounded out.

 _"Welcome, welcome one and all! I hope this is most satisfactory, for if not, I will shoot you!"_

As the whole crowd burst into laughter and clapping, I could only stand there with my mouth open staring right at him. He wasn't as old as I imagined or evil looking, he actually looked somewhat young and handsome and I almost felt myself buckle a little until I recalled what he was doing to those poorer than him, so silently I let my anger build up more and more, watching as he gave a speech about himself and how amazing he was, making me wish I had a gun to just stop him right then and there, but I couldn't. I knew I had to get close.

Soon after he was done, he went over to the fireplace near the back of the room to stand and talk to others and I knew luring him away would be hard as he was likely used to women and men throwing themselves at his feet everyday, proved by that women who spoke to me near the statue, so I had to somehow be different. Just as I was about to launch my plan, I noticed something. He wasn't really looking to his guests, he was more just staring into the fire with this almost saddened look, his eyes squinted as the orange colour from the fire painted his pale face. It was as if he was having flashbacks or something, a Human emotion perhaps, but I knew someone as evil as him could never have feelings, right?

Deciding it was worth the risk of being shot, I called out to him.

"Your speech was terrible, Mr Reaver. Please do drop dead immediately."

Of course I had no censor of what I was going to say to him, but everyone around gasped and looked at me horrified, some even covering their ears as if anticipating a gunshot to sound out, but instead of shooting me, he just grinned at me and waltzed up to me, suddenly taking my waist and pulling me into him, whispering to me about how he'd make me pay for being a brat or something, so as he was leaned into me I took this time to slowly take my knife from its holder, the fact that my hand was visibly slipping under my dress seeming to cause no alarm to him.

I knew right then and there that he wasn't fooled by me.

He _knew_ who I was.

" _Master! Look out!_ " I suddenly heard being shouted out and a gunshot ran through the whole foyer, my arm suddenly feeling on fire.

"That was good, but try to aim for the head next time, dear!" The man Reaver shouted out as he quickly dropped me to the floor with a clatter and stepping back, drawing a gun as the sound of heels were coming from behind until the owner of the voice calling out to him was shown to me, his maid.

She was nothing like I could've ever imagined. She was only about 5'6ft tall, had long blonde hair as had a petite frame next to someone as huge as Reaver and that too left my mouth wide open as I was even shocked that someone as breakable looking as her could hold a gun, but it was obvious she was trained, she was so fast on the draw and the way he shouted back to her proves that she must've used her powers to warn him of me. He knew all along I'd be coming for him.

"Now I knew you'd be here, but I didn't really think it would be _you_!" Reaver laughed out to me as everyone in the party made a big circle around us, me left on the floor clutching onto my arm for dear life. Due to my training I thought I'd be able to spring up, but I think the fact that I was caught so soon shocked me.

"Emily, my dear, I know your visions are usually quite bad but by Avo you hit the nail on this one!" The maid girl, Emily, smiled at her Master as he said those words and he let out a low laugh.

"Look, ladies and gentlemen! It is the women we never got to meet, Anastasia Wellstone!"

As he said my full title, I felt my heart sink down deep into my chest as the true severity of the situation I was in occurred to me. I had to get out right now or he'd simply kill me, or that maid girl would do it..I just had to flee.

"So the rumors were true! It's really her," It was clear he was more than amused. "The aristocrat who left to help others and even going to far to join 'The Rooks'. The Rookridge ruffian," He leaned in extra close. "The aristocrat gone all wrong." As he said those words, I quickly brought a fist up and punched him as hard as I could in the jaw before scrambling to my feet and running for the door, gun shots sounding everywhere around from a very high level sounding gun and somehow I did manage to flee, leaving my dress, gloves, mask and corset in a bush before running back to Bowerstone an getting into the tunnels.

The news that I had failed came to no surprise and everyone said it was brave of me to go and I told them about everything that happened, especially the part where not only did Reaver say my full name, but the gang I was linked to, and that's when they knew they'd have to uproot and move the gang central to another city, but when I spoke about how I got away without being shot again, they all looked at each other oddly.

I was informed that he wasn't just any Hero, but the Hero of Skill, especially in shooting and that he'd literally never missed a shot. I knew the gun was high level, something only someone with his skill could have and that's when I was told something shocking. I was now like a pawn in his game of fun. He _chose_ not to kill me and to let me live so he could play a little game of tag and I was not ready for that. I was told I was insane for trying to kill him so soon, but perhaps a plan to kill the maid would've been better first...

Regardless, we all began to uproot and we were going to go into our own gangs domains for the time being until a new headquarters could be sought out but I was still terrified. I had made a powerful, powerful enemy within the world of authority, but I was ready to stand against it.

I was sent many mocking things (Avo knows how he tracked me) and they mostly consisted of Reaver Industries application forms, which was likely his own way of saying that he owned me, but he never would. My goals was to kill a monster, so a monster I would kill.

Yet...that image of him looking into the fire and those deep brown eyes were so different to how I imagined him, almost making me change my mind as if he was some kind of spirit making people act again their will.

I hated to admit it, but he was enticing, dangerous and intimidating in all the best ways. I was horrified but exited to face him again but even more horrified to meet his maid, Emily, once again with her powers to see the future.

A few weeks past since my time in the mansion and the thoughts of returning almost completely left my mind as I believed the mission was passed onto a few others and I'd been living back in the forests of Rookridge with the rest of my gang and I took up a job in the Rookridge tavern to get a few extra gold pieces here and there just in case of emergency and as I was sitting behind the counter one day, none other than that man Reaver walked into the inn like he owned it, which he likely did come to think of it, and his eyes locked with mine, only saying the words:

"Hello, Rookridge ruffian."


	2. Chapter 2 - He won't survive this one

**Sorry for the short chapter!**

 **Yugioh13 - Thank you for commenting! I absolutely love your stories and I'm so glad you're liking this one! Please enjoy the chapter!**

Even although I'd spent so much time after the events in his mansion to get ready to face him again, the moment his eyes met with mine felt like an eternity. I was always told that he could have that type of hypnotic effect on you, some say that's why the monarch sided with him so much, but who knows. Yet, as soon as he said that, I turned my face away and crossed my fingers that he wouldn't simply take out a gun and shoot me, but oddly enough, he quite simply leaned up against the counter of the bar.

"Stop acting like I'm a monster," He said, even although it was clear that he was. "I am here for _other_ business, I do _not_ care about _you_." He said to me, making sure to pronounce the words he wanted me to hear properly in a clear tone, and I brought my head back around to him.

I was always told that his tactics in life were questionable at the best of times. Sometimes his motives would be for pure evil, other times he acted as if he couldn't care who you were, but I was prepared for it from my training, but I never thought that when they said he had extreme duality that they were being this literal about him. His attitude of amusement at the party, to not caring here. His white clothes, but the darkened smile. A young blonde girl beside him when he's evil as could be, it was all quite unsettling in a way.

" _You_ have no business here," I say to him as I stand my ground, keeping my arms by my side in case I need to make a quick draw. "Nobody wants _you_ here."

The whole time I spoke to him, the maid's eyes never left me once and it even made my heart race a bit. I was a hardened revolutionary in the works and I'd dealt with thugs and other 'ruffians', but there was something about this women, Emily, just looking right at me that made my stomach flip. She had this look in her eyes as if she knew every single thing about you and that she was waiting for you to do what she'd already predicted within her mind. I wonder how someone as seemingly young as her came to meet someone like Reaver where in a world such as this someone as young and beautiful as her could work anywhere, even in the castle if she tried. Perhaps it was her powers that made him pick her up or maybe it was her good looks, but there was something else too that was unsettling. The two were standing very close to each other, their arms practically touching. At first, it may just seem like some servant standing far too close to their master, but I didn't get that feeling from her. It was nearly as if they both _chose_ to stand that close. I knew they were more than they seemed, and I knew I'd have to find out.

"My dear girl, Anastasia," The fact that he kept calling me by my name was not only mocking but was making my spine shiver. "I do not care what you or your precious 'Rooks' want, I have money to make here and money I will make." He said as he flashed me quite the sudden bright smile, making me squint at him.

Of course he knew I was a target and that I was trying to murder him, so why wasn't he trying to kill me when it could've been quite easily, especially with the girl with him. It made me wonder if he had something else up his sleeve.

"Do _not_ talk of my people as if you know them, white coat." I muttered his way as my hand slowly went to move from my gun secured on the other side of my leg, far from their view and as my hand even began to slip, Emily's eyes darted over and then she looked me back right in the eyes, mouthing the words 'Stop it' to me, making my eyes open wide.

I wish I was warned of how powerful she was. How can I kill him with her so close by?

Reaver glanced back to Emily, obviously understanding her signals for when she found something wrong, and he smirked at her, patting her shoulder before going for the door.

"I'm going to have a bit of a chat with the owners of the mine here," I took that as 'threaten the owners'. "I will be back soon Emily dear. Stay here and chat with our little lost aristocrat there, won't you?" Reaver said to Emily as he winked over to me before strolling out of the Rookridge inn, leaving only me and the maid girl alone. I braced in case of a sudden attack, but instead she walked over and placed herself upon a stool.

"Hello," She said in a high, chirpy voice. I did _not_ think she'd sound like that. "Sorry about him, he can be a bit ruthless at times." She said as she clasped her hands together on the counter top as she smiled brightly to me as I sat in my chair behind the bar, and I blinked at her in confusion.

"Why aren't you attacking me? You know what I was about to do." I said bluntly to her, dismissing her words for my own, and her smile dropped a bit into a slight look of disappointment.

"When the Master is not here, I do not need to act vicious towards you. He is your enemy, not mine." She said in a casual way to me, actually making me stand and place my hands in front of hers, leaning into her a little.

"How are you so skilled?" I asked in genuine curiosity but with a lot of force in my voice, and she was completely un-wavered. She just sat there blinking back at me.

"Practice." She said back as she kept her ground, not leaning away from me even although I was getting in her face. I didn't _want_ to make her an enemy of mine, somewhere down the line someone with her skill could help and even be a gang leader, but I had to figure out a few things right now so I could report back.

"Where did he find you?" I asked as our foreheads were practically touching and she still kept still.

"That's _none_ of your business." She replied back to me, making me squint my eyes at her further. For a maid, she was really putting up some amount of casual fight against me. Many of those in the service world, especially those underneath those of great power are very jittery and sometimes don't speak back, but she was focused and still...not like a maid _at all_.

"You're not really a maid, are you?" I said in a strong tone to her, making her frown at me.

"I am." She simply said as he hands gripped onto the surface, almost as if she was about to launch an attack.

"Who _are_ you?" I say as my final question just as the doors of the inn flying open sounded out.

"My, they weren't there it seemed! And-...Oh my, have I interrupted something?" I heard in Reaver's voice, and both of our heads turned around to look at him at the door.

It was at that moment I noticed something. Like any other maid doing something she shouldn't and her Master walking in would cause them to panic and pretend to act casual, but Emily was still right in my face, her braced stance not backing down. The argument could be said that we were so concentrated on each other that she didn't hear him coming, but she can _see the future_ , so it doesn't matter, she should've been able to react anyway.

 _This girl, is not his maid. She's something else. That was very clear now._

"Of course, Sir. It was nothing, we were just talking." Emily said to him as she leaned back from me, coming from her seat and going to stand with him as he raised an eyebrow at her in question but he didn't say anything else on the matter. I knew this new information on the girl would be helpful to us if we wanted to get to him and to exterminate him for good, for if he was to go, she would have to as well. It's a shame really, when she first sat down it almost seemed she was going to be civil with me, but there is no such thing as that when it comes to those underneath evil by choice. It's clear she has a good head on her shoulders and that she can think for herself, so what in Avo's name happened to her to make her _want_ to be with him? There's just something not right about it.

After the two left I went back into the woods of Rookridge and I reported back everything I saw and it got people talking, the new target for killing being Emily now and not Reaver, but it almost too felt wrong. Even if she wasn't his maid and was something else, from her skills it shows she may still be working class, the very same people we're fighting for. Is it right to kill one of your own to save many more?

Ideas were being tossed back and forth of how we were going to outsmart the fortune teller, and no-one could figure out a way, until I recalled a detail from the party right after I was shot. I remember Reaver saying something to her about her visions not always being correct, and that could be the thing that could save us all. So far, from what I've seen, she has predicted a shooting and another possible shooting, and that's not a very complex thing. The idea of perhaps creating absolute hysteria upon his mansion came to be, and we knew she'd have no way of foreseeing it all if all 2000+ of us went insane on his mansion all at once, besides, no one man could fight off thousands of revolutionaries. Yet, at the same time, although we are already viewed as ruffians by many, we didn't want to be known for taking back Albion by brutality, our assassinations would need to be swift and subtle, not crusades on mansions at the dead of night.

It was mostly decided that we would have to somehow separate them and force them to no longer be together as she is obviously his power house of information.

Many weeks passed again and just like last time I spent it mostly training myself in combat and mind skills, making myself quicker on the draw and making my chances of escaping another battle with the man in white a bit more possible. Yet, I also was out selling things that the 'I.B.D' had stolen for us specifically to sell off. Perhaps it was bad of them to steal, but it was always from richer homes and of course they wouldn't miss that extra candelabra, would they?

It would remind me of when I was living back in Rookridge as an aristocrat with my parents. Silver and gold were things that could be considered dirt to me for our riches were so high. Although my parents expectations were too high and their ways of showing they cared was limited, there was a part of me that wanted to think that they loved me. I know now that it isn't the case for if they did they likely would've stopped my joining 'The Rooks', but they never tried to stop me. I think they disowned me in their own way.

Perhaps that's why I felt strange whilst in Reaver's very lavish mansion, for indeed, it reminded me of a time when I wasn't running through tunnels under cities trying to sell a stolen chair or two so a few of us could eat. I wasn't training to murder someone, I was training my body to wear corsets and to walk with books on my head.

I just wish it was different sometimes, but I know I have to do what's right.

After another few days or so, I was informed that the leaders had decided to drop me as the official killer for Reaver and Emily and to let me go into hiding and to rest for some time after my several run ins with them. I protested of course as I wished for nothing but to keep fighting on, but I understood that they needed people who now didn't know them for personalities like I did, but just for their amoral acts, so I let it be. Within 2 weeks, over 6 of our own were killed even although warnings had been issued and practice was in place, there was very little we could seemingly do to strike him down.

Because of our missing people, people that were always a big hand in fact, I was told I had to find a job and Bowerstone Industrial was the place for me. I'd heard it was hard and that he would likely see me a lot, but I'm almost sure that he wouldn't shoot me down in front of the 'I.B.D' since their everywhere, that's unless he wants to get ambushed that is. Reaver will know better than that to do something so dramatic.

About a week or so into my work in the Industrial state, we were all called up to the main building where he was standing up on a balcony just speaking away, something about more hours and less pay and as I looked around, I saw several members of the 'I.B.D' standing just staring right at him, and it was odd seeing so many. As I said before, that gang mostly kept to themselves, but they were right now all out in the open. It was more than strange, but satisfying to know if I needed them they'd possibly help me.

The man in white strolled along casually on his balcony, a cane smacking against the metal flooring of so as many stood shaking before him. As I watched, his eyes kept going from me then to all of the members of the industrial gang, and it was clear he knew we were there. We would've been easily seen as we weren't standing around like any other worker who was shaking or not looking him in the eyes, we were all looking right at him in braced stances, and it almost made him uncomfortable I could tell.

Without industry, Reaver would most likely just be any other aristocrat. Take away the industry, the man goes too.

A part of me the whole time wanted to shout at him from the crowds, telling him how obnoxious he was, but only a genuine fool could do such a thing. I do not wished to be shot again. Plus, I could blow our cover to the public.

Just as his speech finished, his eyes connected with mine again, and it felt like forever. He had the most striking eyes and when he looked right at me, a smirk appeared on his face, almost as if it was a triumph to see me working for him, but it wouldn't be for long.

"Don't get too used to it, Mr Reaver." I mutter to myself as a horn blares just by us all, the obvious signal to get back to work. As I was about to leave, my arm was grasped and I turned around to see a member of the 'I.B.D'.

"Ana, correct?" He simply said to me, making me nod my head. He looked around for a moment before stepping in closer.

"We have a plan for tonight and we need your help here. That maid girl is back in Millfields and she won't have enough time to get here by foot as we've cancelled all carriages coming that way. We've got lots of barrels of gunpowder and we found the tunnels underneath his building." He said in a casual way, and my eyes opened up wide.

"Are we...going to murder him in an _explosion_?" I asked him as he grinned at me.

"Exactly. Be here for at least 1am and no later."

With that, he ran off from me and into the crowds of workers as my heart beat hard inside of my chest. This was going to be the most brutal way I'd killed someone...What if it didn't work?

"Get ready, Reaver," I said to myself as I stared up at his main building. "Get your rest...By Avo, you're going to need it."


	3. Chapter 3 - Perhaps we went too far

**Sorry for the wait, I'm a monster. - Chai**

More time kept passing and I was just working away, awaiting for the end of the shifts so I could go meet the gangs. As much as I was scared to create such a horrific event, I was also quite excited to make someone so pompous pay for their evil.

As midnight rolled around, I quickly got to just outside of the building where Reaver presumably still was, and I hid off to the side next to a wall, keeping my head down as I kept a gun just by me. Although I was told that the girl, Emily, had no chance of being here I was still on edge. As I scanned around the place, I saw no-one else from the groups and I sighed out thinking I was late and about to blown up or I was far too early, and as those thoughts were running through my mind, I was suddenly grasped from behind, a hand being forced over my mouth and I tried to let out a shriek, being dragged back more into the small alleyway. I fought back, scratching and kicking until I properly opening my eyes and seeing one of the main members of the 'I.B.D' looking down at me with a sour look.

"Sorry for screaming." I muttered as they removed their hand from my mouth, an eyebrow raised as they grinned at me.

"It's alright, it woke me up." He said in reply to them with a weak smile as a group or around 4 men in all black steadily ran past us keeping low to the ground, making their way around the building to the front, them kicking open the door and unloading the backpacks on their backs which obviously had the explosive in them needed to destroy the building, not to mention the man within.

"Are we really doing this?" I asked the small group in a hushed tone, and they simply nodded their heads to me. Of course I wanted this man dead, I wanted him dead even before he shot me and decided to rope me into his little game of fun, but there was something else. I just found the whole idea of literally blowing him up to be a bit barbaric. Also, because he was a hero, that means he might not die right away and maybe suffer a bit more. Slightly funny to see someone as intense as him weak, yet still.

"Of course," He replied to me. "Now, we had better get back unless you wish to be blown up, and I do not want to be." With that, he quickly moved from the shadows across the Industrial state onto the small bridge that connected Reaver's main factory to the rest of the Industrial state, and we stayed there perching on the bridge as we awaited the others to come back out, and that they did.

They were all practically running, having no regard for if they were going to be seen at this point, throwing themselves onto the bridge as we all got to the floor and covered our ears with our hands as suddenly an explosion sounded, the whole factory going up in intense flames and smoke. Many members clapped at this point in joy, but a few were just looking into the flames with a look of hate, almost as if saying 'You deserved that', as for me… Well, I wasn't going to just assume he was dead. It was time to go in.

As I tried to run back towards the building, more than one member of the 'I.B.D' grasped my arm in a way to stop me, but there was no giving in now, this was my choice to go see this. If he was going to die, I had to see It for myself.

Just as I was about to get to the building, a creaking sounded out just as the top and second floor completely fell to the ground with another huge explosion, the blast throwing me from my feet back a good meter as I coughed hard, my chest hurting as I saw the figure of someone crawling through the flames, and I knew it was him.

As I came back to my feet, the members of the 'I.B.D' still keeping back, I went to the figure, whom indeed was Reaver. As he saw me, he gave me this horrified look, almost as if he was seeing death himself, and he spun around and fell straight onto his back, his chest heaving.

 _How did he survive that blast?_

I knew at that point I was supposed to draw a blade and finish him, but why was it I couldn't do it? Maybe it was the look on his eyes. It was no longer pompous or evil...but…Human. What was stopping me?

I drew my blade harshly from its holder, raising it up high as I stamped my foot onto his chest as he coughed out breathlessly, blood too flying from his mouth, but it was then my hand began to shake. The knife was ready, he was down, flames were everywhere, his industry headquarters was ruined, this was perfect! Yet…I just couldn't take his life.

Instead, I brought the knife down onto his waistcoat, tearing off the insignia (the two backwards letter R's in the triangle) and I tore it from him as he continued to look at me with a horrified look.

"Learn from this!" I shouted at him in a hiss as the roar of the flames blew my hair and clothes, most likely making me look terrifying.

I wouldn't be shocked if he even thought I was from Avo, some angel of death. My long dark hair flowing in the night air as fire surrounded me and shadowed me out, my foot pinning him down as I held his infamous symbol in the air.

"Do _not_ seek us, Hero!" I shouted at him as he gave me almost a growl, attempting to move, but he seemed to hurt to do anything about the fact I was holding him to the ground.

Just as I was about to stand down, I felt extreme pain and pressure in my lower abdomen just to the right, and with a shake, my eyes slowly came down to look, and blood was leaving my body at an extreme rate.

I'd been shot. Yet, how?

I raised my head up to look forwards and I saw the young girl, his maid whom they said had no chance of being here, standing there with her arms elongated as she held a gun out, tears visible in her eyes as she too was bleeding from all sorts of places, her maid outfit tore and tears in her eyes, flames too surrounding her.

Slowly, almost like in slow motion, I fell back from the body of the tycoon and too the floor, not a word leaving my body as I hit the ground, my eyes to the sky as I felt everything go cold even although I was surrounded by flames.

I knew I should have never tried.

"Well done," I heard in the voice of the tycoon as he came to his feet, looming over me. "Now if you don't mind I'm going to-"

"Kill him!" His voice was cut off by the main leader of the 'I.B.D' shouting out as a group of men, all of them, came running at the tycoon as he wrapped an arm around himself, unable to do anything about his wounds as the maid girl ran at the crowd, only to be thrown out of the way, her small frail body smacking up against the brick walls surrounding the flaming factory.

 _It was then I blacked out._

When I finally re-awoke, I found myself in the Rookridge forest, and this suggested that I had been under for some time, and as I came to see, it was 3 days. Of course, I was told that what I did was terrible and that I should've killed the man when I had a chance, and of course, he got away, but not without Emily, his maid, they captured her. She was apparently being held back in Bowerstone Industrial for now with the 'I.B.D' as they tried to break her spirit, but apparently it wasn't working, so they wanted me to go.

Once I was able to walk again and my wound was tended to, I made the trip back into Bowerstone Industrial which indeed was very, very quiet and the factory had not been cleaned up in the slightest, but was still in ruins, and my eyes stayed on it for a few seconds as I passed it by.

Never before had I seen such fear in a Human being eyes.

I made my way into one of the smaller factories and down through a hatch I'd found into some underground tunnel and when I went in, of course I found the 'I.B.D', and with them, Emily. As soon as I entered, she struggled to get to me, but as she was tied to a chair there was no way she was going to escape from her bonds, but still, if looks could kill…

"I'll congratulate you on shooting me, you did catch me off guard, Miss Emily," I said to her, which just made her make a 'tsk' noise and turn her head away from me, but a member of the group forced her head back to watch me, and she did.

"Now, Miss Emily, we need information from you, and we may let you go. Why do you serve Reaver?" I asked her with a tilt of the head. I expected some form of reply such as 'I love him' or 'I was forced to', but that's not what I got.

"I _want_ to."

All of us, even all the other gang members began to look at each other in disbelief of what such a young girl had just said to us all, and it was clear she was being deadly honest to us.

"Emily, look, why although? What is it about him that's so appealing?" I asked her as I clasped my hands together.

"Without him," She began. "Albion would be in ruins! He wants to make the world safe for us all and give work to those whom before could not have it!" She said in an aggravated yet confident tone as I kneeled down just before her.

"That man is evil," I countered. "He wants everyone to die for his own amusement!" I shouted to the girl as her look went from angry, to almost desperate or sad, her eyebrows turning upwards as her lips quivered.

"N-No," She stuttered out. "He wants others to live!"

I sighed to myself.

"Is that really what you think?" I asked her as she gave me a confident nod.

"Look, where are your parents?"

With that question she looked down, her whole body coming to a shake, some of the 'I.B.D' drawing guns just in case she tried anything.

" _He_ killed them didn't he?"

She began shaking her head as she began to stutter underneath her breath.

"Then can't you see what he's doing is wrong?! If your parents are dead because of him that means he won't stop with killing you one day too!"

As I shouted that out to her, she let out a defeated wail as she began to sob to herself. Her spirit was broken finally.

"That's enough, Ana," One said to me. "Thank you for our time, we'll take it from here."

I left the underground at that point, coming back up into the air as I went to call a carriage to take me back to Rookridge forest to tell the news of the newly broken spirit of one of Reaver's most valuable assets, but as I was walking past a rather lonely alleyway, I felt my arm pulled and I was dragged in and before I could even scream, I was slammed up against a wall.

"Where in _Avo's_ name is _my_ maid you _insolent brat_!?"

It was _him_.


	4. Chapter 4 - He always had a plan

**Sorry it's somewhat short! - Chai**

As I looked the insane tycoon right in the eyes, I noticed that he didn't quite look like all the times I'd seen him before, he was actually…trembling? His whole body was in a shake, most likely from anger, and his eyes were wide as he looked at me, the brown colour becoming more of a black in the shaded area of the alleyway. He wasn't in his usual clothes either, for his white jacket was missing and he was only in a full black suit, but it was quite hastily thrown together as if he'd just rolled out of bed and threw it on, perhaps a bit unsure of how exactly to dress himself.

"If you touch me again I'll scream." I said to him in a low yet stern tone as his face as right up to mine, and as I said that, I felt a pressure on my abdomen, just where my wound was, and I cringed, one eye shutting in the slight pain.

"You scream, my dear, and this switchblade comes flying out into your body, got that?" He said to me as he pressed it harder against my still quite fresh wound, and I had to bite my lip to stop myself yelping. As much as I wanted to alert someone, anyone, that I was practically being held hostage in the alleyway, I didn't wish for a blade inside of me.

I could tell from the rather dire look in his eyes that he was really meaning business and that with the flip of a switch that he really _was_ going to stab me, but really, all for his maid? Well, of course I knew by this point that those two weren't quite what they seemed to be, yet still this was curious, but I knew I was going to have to get even a little hurt if I was wanting information from him.

"So, tell me, what does Emily mean to you?" I asked him in a very calm tone as if we were in a personal interview, and as I asked him, his eyes went even wider than I thought humanly possible. He looked shocked at me, as if I was just being unreasonable.

"Are you seriously trying to interrogate me whilst I am holding a blade to you? Have you gone mad?" He commented in a rather frustrated tone, as if all he wanted was for me to buckle and be afraid of him.

I learned a long time ago that Reaver fed off fear and that he practically lived for it and nothing else, eating it off people like it was some form of food only he could take in. Yet, today, I would not be feeding him. He could stab me all he wanted, all that would come from it would be a full scale gang war and the blood of a once high up aristocrat on his hands, a young woman none the less. I'm also aware that he's 'reset' in life before, uprooting and starting again, but this time he was far too well known. Maybe 50 or so years ago it would work, but no, not now. _Everyone_ knew of him, and if he was to harm me, his bounty would only grow higher and higher.

"Dear sir," I said in a stern tone. "Knife or no knife, you can do what you wish to me, but you may live with the consequences on your head, is that what you want, _dearest_ tycoon?" As I said that sentence to him, there was an audible growl as he brought a fist up which clacked me right in the jaw, making me grunt as my head was thrown off to the side, my jaw clicking as I spat a mouthful of blood into his face as I whipped my head back around, only to have him bring his hand down across my face once more.

"Tell me where she is!" He yelled as he pushed the blade to the limit where it would break skin, just as there was audible rusting.

"That's enough now, Reaver," As I brought my head around, my vision a little dizzy, I saw several members of surprisingly not the 'I.B.D', but my own people, 'The Rooks', standing with guns pointed right at Reaver, and indeed he stood back a little from me, but not before trying to strike me once again, only to have his hand shot.

I think he forgot that he's not the most skilled shooter in Albion now, most of them are actually in the Rooks as living in the forests you need good skills to hunt, and hunt they do. As Reaver's hand was shot, he didn't make a sound, he just looked at the gang with this angsty look in his eyes, almost as if wishing they'd all drop dead, but of course none of them flinched like a regular person would.

"Ana, can you walk?" One from the back asked me, and I nodded my head as I wobbly walked over to them, my legs shaking from adrenaline and not an actual injury to the legs.

"Yes, I'm just fine." I answered back as I was hauled away from the man whom now was in all black to the very back, the wall on men protecting me.

"Now, Reaver," The leader began in a strong tone. "We don't know what sick obsession you have with Ana, but you're going to leave her be, understand?!" They yelled at Reaver whom began to grip his fists, everyone just pointing their guns at him.

I could tell that he felt extremely uncomfortable being the underdog here in this situation, but just as I thought he'd back down, he began to laugh.

"Fools," He uttered. "Just listen…The monsters are coming to feast." He said as he looked to the sky which was getting dull, and as he did, a low and demonic howl sounded out, making everyone gasp and look around desperately.

"How does it feel to be mauled by saber toothed Balverines?!" He announced in a loud tone as one of those monsters leaped down from a roof top, pinning a member down and attacking his throat.

As that man was attacked, my whole world slowed down at that point and I couldn't look away. Everyone else drew blades and began to attack the others which attacked our group, but as for me, my eyes were stuck on this one man whoms throat was no more. His face was becoming nothing more than a mess of red liquid as the huge beast ate all of his features away, his mangled corpse being the remains of a friend I once had.

I turned to the crowds of men and I too began to fight, picking up the sword from one of the fallen men as I began to swing at the creatures trying to murder them as fast as possible. There was 21 of us, and at least 13 of them, and due to their speed and agility, in a way, we were indeed outnumbered. I tried as hard as I could to fight them, swinging back and forth as if in a dance as I attacked the beasts at hand.

I couldn't concentrate on my team, but I wondered how many of them were actually dead, ground down to nothing more than pulp by the unforgiving claws of an animal such as a Balverine, especially those linked to Reaver. It was clear these animals were trained to kill and to kill with disfiguring force. The way they tore faces from bodies were truly terrifying and the way I had to weave in and out of harm's way was worse.

Then, I felt _it._

I felt the claws of one of those wicked animals claw across my whole ribcage, the claws going so deep to the point where I shattered to the ground with a loud smack, a scream escaping my mouth as everything turned to black and white, the colour from my vision draining out as everything became blurry, the huge creatures approaching me.

As my dead loomed, I thought of everything I'd been through and everything I'd seen during my time. I thought of my friends, my family whom hated me and all of the dangerous and painful affairs I had found myself in whilst with my time with the gangs of Albion. I wondered if I would be missed or if no-one would remember the infamous 'Anastasia Wellstone, the aristocrat who went all wrong'.

Crawling back along the ground, my heartbeat ringing in my ears as the beast came for me, it came over me as I screamed out louder and louder in terror, the huge creature roaring at me, and I shut my eyes as I readied for my death, but then, there was the loud ringing sound of a gunshot, but not any gun, a high level 5 gun. As I reopened my eyes, the beast atop of me fell dead off to the side, and with a gasp I saw the very same Reaver standing there with his gun, his eyes wide as he looked almost desperate. He looked at me for a moment as the blood kept draining for me, and I fell to the floor more as he then pointed his gun to me after saving my life.

His finger rested on the trigger for a few moments, his face in thinking right before he put his hand out to me, and this more than anything made my heart beat fast. I could see he was talking, but I couldn't hear anything by this point and my ears were ringing loudly as if there had been an explosion right next to me. Yet still, he was offering me…his hand?

In fear for my own life and in my dazed state willing to try anything, I grasped a hold of his hand.

 _I knew at that moment, as I took his hand, every window in Hell smashed inwards. The seal had been broken._

He practically dragged me to my feet, scraping me from the floor with extreme force and power as he picked me up into his arms as shouting was sounding, but it was then, I passed out completely.

After reawakening, I was in a bed inside of a home I did not recognize, and I had to think that it was his infamous Millfields mansion, and as I looked over, there he was sitting in his chair.

"Have you brought me here to watch me die?" I asked in a weak tone to him as his head plucked around, a smile coming to his face as he saw me which made me swallow hard.

"I brought you here to reverse the Balverine attack. Do you wish to be a beast?" He asked me as he arose from his chair, coming over to the bed as I clenched my fist, just prepping for an attack just in case.

"You do know I've been trying to kill you; why did you help me? Are you mad?" I asked him I almost a hiss as he gave a chuckle.

"They saying getting alcohol poisoning one too many times can do horrible things to the brain," He grinned. "Besides, all the doors of the mansion are locked anyway!"

Friend or foe besides. I was trapped.


	5. Chapter 5 - Concentrate, Anastasia

As fast as my eyes could see the door of the bedroom, I threw myself up from the bed, thankfully still in my clothes and I dashed for the door, only to have the insane tycoon come after me, grasping my arms as I ran and pulling me back and away from the door, only to have me start screaming at the top of my lungs. I knew no-one would come but of course it was a natural response to being gripped by an insane man. Whilst he pulled he back, he put his hand over my mouth trying to hush me, but instead I just pushed my teeth into his hand which made him yelp and throw me forwards and away from him, which threw me right into a table at the corner of the room which clattered over with me as I lay in a pile on the floor.

"Insolent girl," He uttered to me as he was down on one knee, holding his hand in the other as blood came from the wound. "You need to learn that there's no escape from heroes like me. I'm telling you you're going to get killed." He said as he slowly came to his feet as I continued to lie in the heap.

If he thought that I was going to keep still in his room with him, he must truly not understand who he really is. My whole time with the gangs I was always told to fear and yet be very angry towards the man in white, and that I was. Even being close to him was terrifying me, yet still, if I can remember correctly, didn't he shoot a Balverine to save me life? What has gotten into this insane man?

"If you've thrown out those stiches I won't be happy with you, I had to almost pay the doctor – but I shot him in the end anyway." He said as he came to his feet slowly and flicking his hand so the blood that was draining from the bite wound flew across the room, thankfully the bedroom was red anyway. He stared at me for a moment, as if in true disgust before he began to approach me and I would've tried to move if it wasn't for the shooting pain that coursed through my body from my side. I would've almost forgot as I was having so much of an adrenaline rush, I almost forgot a Balverine took a good chunk out of me.

"You should be thankful that I managed to reverse the Balverine attack effects! You really are a cruel girl, aren't you?" He asked in too a serious and yet sarcastic tone. All I could do was look at him with a tired look in my eyes, making him laugh to himself.

"Oh, you revolutionaries never learn, do you?" He said as he walked over my way, making me brace for impact, but instead, he just pulled the table from my body and threw it aside as it smashed against a back wall. It seemed he had little regard for his own belongings too, and slowly he leaned over and began to help me up before with the last of my strength I kicked forwards and kicked him straight in the rib cage, and with another yelp he tumbled to the floor with a growl.

I saw in that moment when I kicked him that he was about to reach for his gun, but his hand somewhat froze in place as if he was forcing himself not to and I couldn't see why. At this point I would've much preferred to be shot then be a captive of white coat.

"Alright, you stupid girl," He uttered as once more he pulled himself to his knees. "You're no normal revolutionary and we both know that now. I'm a Hero and no regular person should be able to kick me around." He said as he once more came to his feet, pulling his gun from his holster and pointing it towards me.

My heart stopped at that moment as I knew I couldn't move I was in so much pain.

"Listen to me, girl," He said as the gun pointed between my eyes. "I need you to do something – Concentrate, girl. _Concentrate, Anastasia_." In that moment, he pulled the trigger and that was all my mind was on, that gun, that bullet. I shut my eyes naturally as I concentrated as hard as I could on the bullet coming straight for me, not sure why he was making me do that, maybe to make me think of my death more? Yet, all of a sudden, I heard a loud gasp and I slowly opened my eyes and I too gasped.

The bullet was hovering just in front of my face.

I slowly put my hands out and the bullet then fell into them as my thoughts dropped, and as I looked up, white coat was looking at me with the most horrified look I'd ever seen on anyone's face.

"So, I was right… You're a _Hero_ ," He looked me right in the eyes as I looked back at him with just as an afraid look. "A Hero of _will_."

Not even I at that point could believe what I'd done. If I didn't see myself do that with the bullet, I would've never have believed it, but…there it was. This man, Reaver, must've really had a hunch to take such a big step to just shoot me right in between the eyes and not even another limb – he must've been sure, very sure.

"I thought all the heroes apart from the Queen were long gone. You're just like that man Garth, you must be strong. Now this really does change the game, now doesn't it? You could use that bullet right there, right now to kill me, but you won't will you?" He asked me as I slowly helped myself up, using the wall for support as I did so.

"I might just," I answered. "What makes you think I won't do it?" I asked him in genuine curiosity as he began to chuckle in that mad way again.

"Because, Ana. It's far too late already." As he said that, I suddenly felt a smack on the back of my head and I saw blood run over my vision, before I collapsed and passed out cold once more. How many times was I to fall silent in front of this man?

As I blinked my eyes open again, a feeling of coldness surrounded me, I opened my eyes to see the Rookridge forest all around me, and as gasp escaped my lips as I quickly got into a sitting up position, completely and utterly dumbfounded and confused to how or why I was here – I thought I'd wake up tied up or something, but…no. As I looked around, I noticed I must've been quite deep in the forest as I noticed the mountains were very close to me, so slowly coming to my feet, a very bad headache and the pain in my side hurting me, I began to trek to where I knew the Rooks would be.

As I walked along, all I could do was think to myself as there wasn't much else to do or look at. I thought of the whole affair and I couldn't figure out in my head why Reaver didn't just murder me, why he thought I was a Hero and why he left me here in my own territory. It was becoming clearer and clearer that in fact my higher ups were right, that this all just was a game to him and nothing more. It was so much more frightening although in that sense, but I wasn't prepared to back down just yet.

As I kept walking, I began to hear the sound of voices talking and I kept stumbling forwards until I saw my whole gang sitting there, their backs turned to me as they sat around a huge fire, and I had to take a moment just to breathe to myself. I wondered if they'd be angry at me or even force me to leave the gangs because of how troublesome I'd been to all of them. I wanted them to be safe and happy, but with me…I was just attracting that man in white. As the leader said before my short kidnapping, it seemed that that man _did_ have some sort of sick obsession with me. I mean like most evil men he found the hurt of others funny, but this was…different.

As I was about to walk a bit more, I accidently stepped on a large twig which snapped loudly and every single person sitting around the fire turned around in complete sync with all sorts of weapons held up, some just even holding rocks in their hands, but as they realized it was me, they all paused and some even dropped all of their things.

The leader of the group slowly stood up from his sitting place and slower than ever he began to walk to me from afar as everyone watched in silence as he came to me. As he reached me he paused for a moment as if he was going to say something before he just embraced me into a tight hug, and with that I began to hug him back as everyone else ran to me and joined in on the hug, all of us falling to our knees.

We were not just a gang – we were family.

After some time of explaining what happened at that in fact I seemed to be a Hero, they all congratulated me on my grand escape and they were so glad I was alive, but then _he_ came into the conversation.

"He seemed to have left me here, or a servant perhaps," I shrugged. "I have no idea why." I said as the group frowned and looked away.

"That's…strange. Reaver and his crew left the country three days ago for Samarkland, or so the papers say." The leader said as my heart sunk. That suggested that I'd been in the forest asleep for several days, that's rather…frightening. I must be a Hero if I didn't freeze to death.

"So…what are we going to do now?" I asked them in genuine curiosity as the leader sighed.

"We're going to go on a little trip, Anastasia. We're going to join our aristocratic friend in Samarkland."


	6. Chapter 6 - You can't trust anyone

Over the next few days and after I was properly healed and dozed up on healing drugs, the traveling to that far away land – Samarkland – began. I was told as much about the country as my leaders could as they'd never been there before, all the information they could give me was that there was a lot of sand and that it was somewhat like Aurora without the Darkness, and this somewhat worried me. I wondered if it would be hard to get around as we were used to colder temperatures, but we were ready to try. Only 50 of us went on the voyage as we only had one ship we managed to get from the other gang from Bloodstone and the voyage took a good week and by the time we were there the country was rather quiet. There weren't too many people around.

The country was just as described, hot and vast – there wasn't a civilization to be seen as we arrived, but after a while of walking, a large city came to be made mostly of marble homes and such, just as I expected it to be to be fair. We all decided to split up to search for the man in white and if we saw anything to shout for each other, so I went on my way into the city that was quite empty. There were several dead bodies lying around the city and it made me wonder if it was done by white coat, but I knew it was – I just knew.

It was very dark by the time I was trailing through the streets that same evening, the desolate homes looming over me like a remembrance to the fallen lives on the streets. I'd once heard that Samarkland was quite the interesting place, filled with festivals and colours, but that was no-where to be seen as darkness lay across the land like a monster flying over the sky. Everything felt so out of place and I wasn't sure why, but that was until I heard footsteps behind me and I drew my gun and spun around the fastest I could firing a shot at a man who was standing at least 7 meters from me, covering his face with his hands.

"Sorry Miss, did I frighten you? How cruel of me! I saw all these dead bodies too and I got a little worried, I thought of coming here to find that man who fled here, Reaver was his name, right? Please help me, I'm wounded." The young man lifted his shirt a little to show a gunshot wound just at his hip and I lightly gasped. He was quite a unique looking man. His hair was jet black and he had a slight grey tint to his skin not to mention darkened eyes, he looked like one of those evil heroes described in those old fables I used to read when my parents didn't pay attention to me, but he didn't have an evil voice, he sounded just like a young Albion boy with troubles so with hesitation, not dropping my gun yet, I went to him.

"Who did this?" I asked the young boy, and he shook his head as his dark eyes stared at mine.

"I'm not sure, the guards of this country, they're impactful!" He announced as he pressed upon his wound and in slight worry for the person, I pulled upon my shirt and ripped off a chunk of fabric as I handed it over to him and he took it from me, dapping the blood.

"Why thank you Miss, I must say it's mighty kind of you," The young man said with a smile to me. "Please may I come with you on your travels, I feel alone in this world." He said as he kept himself slightly bent over.

Of course, I was mightily anxious around this man as I had no idea who he was, but I trusted him for one reason – he was shot, and I guess it was by the man himself and that's why everyone else was dead, perhaps he was a survivor of his attack on Samarkland. He kept looking at me with this worries look, so I decided that taking him on my travels to kill the man that seemingly shot him could be no harm.

Me and this man spoke for some time until we began to walk together through the streets of the desert city, him using me to help me walk more than once and as we walked a large building loomed, a huge library. I gasped as I looked up at the huge marble building as the man next to me looked just as confused and slightly afraid.

"Do you think the person who hurt you is hiding in here?" I asked the man whom was still hunched over besides me, and he gave me a bit of a nod as I thought I saw his eyes flash red for a moment, but as I focused on them, they were normal. It seems I'm going rather insane.

We slowly made our way up the steps of the library and as I reached the door I tentatively pressed upon it, and to my shock it was very much so open. I was going to back away as it seemed a little too coincidental before my hurt 'friend' seemed to suddenly trip and he fell into the back of me, throwing me through the door and into the massive establishment as he fell in after me with a groan.

"Apologies, Miss," He said as he was on his hands and knees just behind me, rubbing his head. "But we're in here now, may as well look around." He said as he slowly came to his feet as I did too, and quite quickly he slammed over the door and I sighed as I looked around.

The place was so huge it was unbelievable. There was columns and columns of books stacked in all sorts of ways and it was obviously a dated place and I had to say it was beautiful. The roof was made completely of glass and I could see the dark sky though it and I could only whisper a 'wow' to myself.

"This place is truly beautiful, I-," The man stuttered as I looked to him. "I could cry!" He said in a rather dramatic way as he rubbed his darkened eyes and with a smirk I put my arms out to him for a hug. I understood what it was like to see something so beautiful you cry, the same happened to me when I got my first dress – the dresses I now hate – but I understood. I walked over to him and I wrapped my arms around the taller male before I felt something, something like a lightning bolt in my chest. My breathing hitched as I stumbled backwards from the man, pressing my hand to my chest only to see deep coloured blood pouring from the wound as the man chuckled, dropped the knife and stood up completely straight, his wound obviously not hurting him. It was… _a fake_?

"Why! What a brilliant job Lawrence! I never thought you'd be able to actually get her in here, and just to think I had to shoot you to make you look weaker! Maybe you will be a good edition to my mansion!"

 _No…No not again._

I raised my head up slowly behind me, and there he was, still dressed in all black as he stood there laughing at me as the man, Lawrence, grinned at me his eyes lighting up red.

A hero of _death_.

"B-Bastards!" I cried out to the man in black before he strolled up to me, his new servant standing there proudly.

"You see this man here? Yes, yes? Well, he's the one who smacked you in the head and knocked you out. I had a feeling you'd be here, Emily told me so!" He said proudly as I stuttered as blood poured from my mouth as my vision went blurry.

So, Emily escaped.

I was about to try to get up just before Lawrence walked to me and kicked me hard in the ribs, the pain shooting through my being as both he and his Master laughed as I kept crying out in agony, hoping my gang would perhaps hear my screams – but of course they wouldn't I was in the middle of no-where. The master then drew his gun as my vision went more and more black, but the best I could I brought my hand forwards as a blastoff pure will came from it and it sent white coat flying back against the library wall as Lawrence too brought his hand forwards as a ball of fire erupted from his hand and I quickly rolled out of the way, throwing my hand back and slamming him back against the other wall as an adrenaline rush hit me and I managed to get to my feet, swinging my arms around as another will blast came from my body, both white coat and Lawrence screaming loudly.

I took a moment to make sure everything was over, and yes indeed they were seemingly completely unconscious and I pressed my hand to my chest and it seemed my hero powers had helped me feel a bit more alive and awake so I went for the door quickly to get back to my gang and to tell them this is where white coat and his new servant where, but I heard the click on a gun and I turned around quickly, my hair flailing to see white coat standing there with his gun extended out a deep grin on his face.

Then, it faded quite suddenly and he dropped over to his knees with a groan, his eyes shut and his gun hit the floor. Everything seemed to be in slow motion and as I looked up I saw none other than Emily standing there with knifes in her hands.

"This is the only time I'll help you. Run, Anastasia Wellstone. Run." As the young blonde said those words I turned on my heels and ran from the library with a shocked feeling within my body, running through the city streets of Samarkland whilst my eyes began to well up before I simply fell to my knees and cried as the pain from my stabbing wound got to me.

She'd saved my life. He found a new hero.

I was done playing games.

I was going to _kill him._


	7. Chapter 7 - Parley with a pirate

**REAVER'S POV**

Lifting my head up, I couldn't help but growl in the lowest tone possible, my eyes blurred as I looked around the library at hand. Lawrence was across the room, seemingly completely unconscious and I could still hear her breathing, Emily's, just a bit behind me. I slowly reached around myself, ripping the blade from my back that she'd thrown to me, a grunt escaping me as my eyes shot around to her. I hadn't been this angry in years.

"You _brat_!" I shouted at the girl as she watched me with a strong and yet horrified look, her eyes opened wide as she dropped all of the blades left in her hand, bringing her hands up to cover her mouth in shock. I couldn't even feel pity for the young girl as I once would, to me at that moment she became nothing more than one of those revolutionaries.

"M-Master I-…"

"Silence!" I shouted as I cut her off as she yelped slightly as she began to back away, but before she could get too far I drew my gun back out and pointed it at her – and I _pulled the trigger_. She screamed once before she fell to the floor with one of the loudest smacks I'd ever heard.

I was shaking, so, so much.

" _Emily_?"

She wasn't moving. She didn't even seem to be breathing, she was just…lying there, motionless. The shake that she had before was now gone, everything was gone. I slowly came to my feet and I stumbled towards her body and as I came to her, I paused.

"Oh come now dear, do get up," I said as I slowly kneeled down to her and gave her a push. "Emily, you-…Oh Avo no, no no no no!" As I adjusted my eyes, I saw there was a bullet wound right in the center of her chest, and I pulled her up into my arms.

"I'm sorry…what have I done to you?" I asked her in a defeated tone as she stayed completely still and completely silent. Until, she whimpered for a moment.

"Hm? Emily? Child? Dear? Are you picking up m-my voice, Em?"

I realized I didn't know what I was saying, I was just…emoting to her. This…almost dead girl.

"Look, dear, I-"

"No…" Her voice cut me off, and it was quiet, like a whisper.

"No, no, Emily i-it's alright, shh..sh-shh..I'm..I'm not going to..to hurt…Avo I can't even speak." I said as I looked away from her before pulling her in closer.

"I-I'm sorry…I'm sorry, I'm so sorry….I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry…"

Never before had these emotions struck me so deep.

"Please, Emily, won't you wake up?" I asked her as I felt tears fall from my eyes, but she did not reply.

"L-Listen, dear," I stuttered. "Your master…your master has to go and ruin someone. Please don't move, don't try to move, don't get up. I will return. This time, I _will_ come back for you. I promise." I slowly said as I pressed her down to the floor before standing, shaking more.

"There's a girl I have to kill."

 **ANASTASIA'S POV**

I found my group soon and they gave me a health potion to awaken me back into life and they managed to calm me down from what seemed to be a panic attack as I told the men what had happened to me, and they were more than shock to put it easily. Most of them kept looking over their shoulders, as if hoping he'd be around for them to kill him – but he wasn't in our line of view.

I also told my team of his new companion, that man Lawrence, and they all looked rather horrified as I told them of his powers. It was clear that the man in white was becoming much less easy to get to, but now it seemed Emily was out of his mix. I never would've expected her to do something like that, such as stab him, it was…shocking really. Perhaps her kidnapping by us broke her out of her somewhat 'loving' state with her master, yet I wonder if he…killed her? If he somehow awoke again and managed to get up, he would've killed her, but still she seemed so dear to him. It was all so questionable.

We were all going to keep together and go searching, until there was the sound of heavy breathing just behind us all, and we all turned with our weapons out as I held onto one of the arms of the leaders before I stood my own ground, pulling a gun.

" _You_." White coat said in a low tone as he stared right at me, and it was almost as if he could see my soul.

"We heard you stabbed our Ana, Reaver. Your obsession has gone too far; you're going to get beat!" The leader shouted at white coat who just began to laugh, but…it was no regular laughing. He was seemingly crying and laughing at once, there was something horrifying about it.

"Beat? _Beat me_?! Try me!" He yelled at us with a grin as he drew out his gun and pointed it out towards the crowds of us as everyone began to charge him as a brawl came to be. He was somehow beating up everyone as they beat down on him, everyone was just going insane. Punches were thrown, guns were shot and I could hardly see what was happening from the dust being thrown up from the sandy grounds, but then – it came to the end.

Nearly all the men of the gang were on the ground groaning as white coat was down on one knee as the leader of the gang was standing above him with a gun in his hand, it turned around so the blunt of the gun was in front of white coat, who was heaving. He was clearly dying on the ground.

"Finally," The leader said with a sigh. "Time for you to die, you monster!" He said as he raised the gun up and was about to bring it down as I put a hand out, screaming a loud 'No'…just as time…stayed still. The whole world went grey and instantly freezing cold and I gasped, my hand coming back down. The leader of the gangs was frozen, his gun inches away from white coat's head as he too was not frozen, as I. He looked up and around, looking at me with a bit of shocked look, slowly standing up and away from the leader, dropping his weapon as a voice rung out to us.

" _Hello, heroes_."

We both gasped in time, turning around with a gasp to see a woman before us with her hands clasped in front of her, dressed in white and red as she looked to the ground.

"Theresa." White coat said with a bit of a grunt as I looked across to him, it seemed they'd met before. I'd never seen anything like this before, what was this magic? I'd never heard of anyone who could stop time.

"Hello once again Reaver, it has been a long time." The women said in her low and rather calm voice as the bloody man sighed.

"Yes, indeed, over 50 years now." He replied as my heart beat harshly, still trying to stand my ground. I couldn't understand why white coat wasn't taking this calm time to attack me, murder me even. It was perfect…but…no.

"You do not need to act strong right now, Anastasia," The women said to me. "You will not be harmed whilst we are here. I have come to speak with you and Reaver. I have been watching you both for some time, and I'm incredibly sorry I haven't been able to contact you yet, Anastasia. You see, I watch over all heroes, but I have been busy. You two have been giving us heroes a worse name than you already have, it has been rather unsettling. You are supposed to get along, not fight." She said as white coat growled.

"She made me shoot Emily!" He shouted at her, as she simply tilted her head to him.

"She did not 'force' you, thief. You chose to pull the trigger; Anastasia did nothing more but make you angry. You know this." She said as he slowly looked down to the sandy grounds, gripping his fist together.

"So what now, you want us to somehow get along now? This girl has been trying to murder me for months now and I her! We cannot simply put us behind us!" He shouted at Theresa who just kept looking at him. She seemed very calm and collected, which was helpful as I felt rather panicked.

"That's exactly what I expect, pirate," She said as white coat let out an angsty groan. "You've already murdered the other Hero of Will, Reaver," He looked away. "We do not need a second occurrence of that. Tell me pirate, was there ever a time in this country that you wouldn't change for the world itself? A time which you wouldn't let be hurt?" She asked him as he raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, there is in fact," He brought his hand to his mouth as he thought. "Yes, it was that festival of the dance I went to a long time back, why?" He asked her as she smiled a little, and that worried me.

"I need you two to bond, we do not need more death than we've had. Goodbye, heroes."

 _Everything went black._

As I re-awoke, by Avo, my back _hurt_. I slowly pushed myself up and I was in a room I didn't recognize at all, it was an all off white marble room with little bits of furniture everywhere such as a wooden desk, a wardrobe and one big open window with no glass as sun shone in. I was on the floor, and as I was about to look down to see why, I saw white coat right next to me, still asleep and I screamed loudly as I fell away from him, making him wake up with a yelp.

"What?! What is-…Oh, oh I see." He said as he slowly looked around as he too realized we were somewhere very different from before, and I had to say, he didn't look the same. He was wearing all red, well, off red. This strange red cape with golden chains and a white cravat, and he too looked down to himself with a gasp.

"This?" He questioned. "Why in Avo's name am I wearing this?" He asked himself as he looked to me, raising an eyebrow.

"And you? Why are you wearing…that?" He asked me, and I looked down to myself with a gasp. I'd never seen such pirate like clothes. I was in an adventures coat which was a deep bottle green which came to my neck, had tails and was fashioned by black buttons diagonally down my body. I too was wearing black trousers with a green ribbon around my waist acting as a belt and black knee boots, not to mention a sword on my hip and I stared at the man before me as he stared at me also. I'd never seen these clothes before and I couldn't understand why I was wearing them, or where they were to be fair.

I slowly came to my feet as white coat, well..red coat now, did too as he went for the window of the room, and as he looked out he stuttered a little, his eyes opened wide. The streets of the once dead Samarkland were full of colour, ribbons everywhere as music played and people walked around happily as sun scorched down. I thought he'd say something to help himself look calm, but he didn't , he just kept silent.

"What is this? What is this type of magic? Is this some sort of hallucination?" I asked the man as he looked over to me with rather wide eyes, his face looking much more youthful, making me almost jump. He hardly looked like the same man, he even looked healthier.

"This…I've never seen this happen before, Ana," He uttered. "You don't quite understand how this changes things." He said as he leaned against the open window frame, his elbows against the marble as the music echoed, and I leaned against the wall.

There was something odd about being this close to him without either one of us attacking each other in cold blood, but perhaps it would come, we just needed to figure out what this all was first.

"How does this change things? Didn't Theresa say that this was going to make us…'bond'," I almost felt ill saying that. "Is this some sort of alternate world?" I asked him as he looked down a little.

"Look, Anastasia, listen to me. This is no alternate world or hallucination of sorts, this is the real festival of the dance, that's why I'm becoming…agitated." He said as I tilted my head over. Why is he afraid of a festival?

"What's wrong with that?" I asked as he looked me right in the eyes.

"Anastasia, the festival of the dance," He paused. "Took place over 50 years ago." He said with a bit of a shake to his voice, and this made me look down with a shaky breath.

"Are you saying we're back in time? Why?" I asked in panic as he looked back out the window.

"Didn't you hear? She wanted to know a memory, a place I would not change for the world. This festival was one of the best memories I had, so she knew I wouldn't want to kill or attack you to falter those good feelings. Blasted witch, this is such black magic," He growled. "So now I'm stuck in one of the best times in my life with a revolutionary who cares for nothing more but to kill me, how…how cruel." He said in a defeated way with a sigh.

I thought for a moment. I understood what it was like to live a life with very little happy moments, such as my life as a young aristocrat. I didn't know why, but I almost felt sorry for this man, even although he'd led me on a wild goose chase and tried to murder me, but something of sympathy was there. He really wasn't going for me, if he was going to I would've been very, very dead by now, this I know. He would've drew a gun, said something ridiculous and then shot me in the face, but as of right now, he seemed to have no wish to. The very thought of being in the past was frightening, but then it made me think…Why was he here so long ago? It never really occurred to me, but it seems my aristocratic friend is immortal.

As much as I really did wish to hurt him and get this whole thing over and done with, I realized there'd be literally no point, I'd just mess up history, me being here as of right now was messing up history enough. If I killed him, there would be no industry, no gangs and I'd likely be a women married off into riches, but then too…perhaps if this time went well I could stop anything evil he did from ever happening, such as industry and his evilness he had over monarchy. Maybe, just maybe that could work.

"I'm not going to hurt you, let us put our problems besides us for our time here, may we enjoy this place for what it is. I won't tarnish your memories, let them be." I said with a shrug as he looked to me with a shocked expression.

"Is that so?" He asked me as he looked down. "Well…that's mighty kind of you having the situations we've been in before. So, how does a _parley_ sound?" He asked as he put his hand out to me, and I froze.

This really was deciding time. I knew what had to be done.

"Parley." I said as I shook his hand.

What had I gotten myself into?


	8. Chapter 8 - I don't remember this

**I don't really know what you guys will make of this chapter, but...yeah! - Chai**

After some time of the both of us just staring at each other and then into the streets, I began to head for the opened door of the room which just had a curtain over it, and as I walked I saw the man with me react with a rather annoyed expression to just see me walking away, placing a hand on his hip.

"Where do you think _you're_ going?" He asked me in a low toned and arrogant voice and as I pulled the curtain out of the way to show a stairway I looked over my shoulder to him with a smirk.

"I'm going out." I said quite simply as I kept walking as my sword clanged against my leg gently, making my way down the stairs which were also marble as sun came in through more opened windows whilst I passed more rooms covered by curtains in the doorways.

"You've never been to this before; you need an escort!" He shouted at me in what seemed to be dismay as I just kept walking down to the streets, humming to myself gently. I heard him give an annoyed growl before I heard him walking after me as the music in the streets began to get louder.

As I got to the end of the stairs, a small foyer was shown and it was all open and sand was on the few front steps of what seemed to be a…hotel? There was a red and green weaved carpet, a few seats of wood and there was a marble, well, 'front desk'? There was no-one behind it but there was a note which read as such: - 'Please come to the east end of the festival if you wish a room or to pay, enjoy the festival!'. It was written in another language I couldn't read also, and I smirked a little as I heard Reaver come to the bottom of the stairs too.

"They seem nice." I said as I glanced to him, leaning back from the front desk and the note as he crossed his arms across his chest with a slight smirk also. He was smiling but he was also acting as if he didn't want to be, clearly this was a fond memory.

"The people of this country were always welcoming and kind. They're very respectful also I must say. When I first arrived, which I guess in this timeline was just yesterday as the festival is just beginning. I almost wanted to plunder the whole place but the people were so welcoming I just couldn't do it." He said with a smirk as I raised an eyebrow at him.

Perhaps he does have some form of sense of morality?

I turned myself around and looked to the outside and there was lots of people and stalls everywhere full of food and such things as jewelry and I couldn't help but be drawn to the stalls. As I stepped outside into the world the sand and sunshine, the music loud and people dancing and happily walking around. I sauntered towards the stalls and I came to one that had rows of fruit, some I'd never even seen before. I put my hand out towards one, a pink fruit with green spines and I smiled at the unique fruit.

"That's a Dragon Fruit," The man behind the stall said with a thick foreign accent. "Very health beneficial, anti-aging too! Only costs two gold pieces!" The man said cheerfully, and I smiled at him as I looked down at myself to see if I had a money bag, and just from my sword on my hip, a sword I'd never seen before to be fair, there was one. It was small, red and gold and I opened it up to see _a lot_ of money. I pulled out a singular coin and gave it to the man who smiled at me, bidding me goodbye as I walked along my way again.

I brought the fruit down and sliced it open using the sword on my hip, slicing it in half and raising an eyebrow as I saw the inside. It was white with black specs in it, not the most appetizing look, but the uniqueness of it made me grin. As I cut a chunk off to eat, it didn't really taste like much. It was pretty bland to be fair, but I would take health benefits all I could as I didn't really think they'd have potions in this country, plus even if they did, who knows how my body would react to old potion concoctions?

As I kept walking along, I saw a stall with golden things and this caught my eye as I threw the now empty shell of the Dragon fruit away. Turning to the stall, I smiled at the lady behind it and immediately my eye caught a necklace that was gold with green jewels, just the same colour as my bottle green jacket. I put a hand towards it, and the lady behind the stall piped up.

"That's from the 'Old Kingdom', that is," She said in a cheery tone. "It was brought to this land by a traveler a long time ago, but it's of no help to any of us now! It's a vintage piece!" She said with a smile, and I smiled too as I had an everlasting love for jewels since my aristocratic days, well…that's still to happen in this timeline but still. The green colour was beautiful, green had always been a favorite colour of mine, so I looked at the tag, it was only 10 gold pieces. I reached back into my money pouch and took out the gold and was about to give it to her as I was bumped out of the way by the hip and I stumbled back as I saw Reaver dropping gold into the women's hand instead.

"I was going to-…"

"Oh my dear girl," He cut me off as he took the necklace into his hands as his hair blew in the wind. "I always had an eye for beauty, so indeed, let me gift this to you. Use your money for food or something, dear." He said as he leaned towards me with the necklace and I blinked for a second at the 'gift'. It was odd to see him want to do something somewhat kind for me, so I reached forwards and took it

"I, uh…thanks, I-…Wait," He raised an eyebrow at me. "What's this for? Do you expect something in return?" I asked as I brought the necklace around me and clipped it behind my neck as he chuckled at me.

"Nothing, dear! It's merely a gift for getting you stabbed 50 years from now." He said as he winked at me, making me sigh and groan before moving away from him, continuing down the street without him.

As I walked along slowly, taking all of the heat and beautiful colours in, I noticed there was a lot of dancing going on in the one square and I couldn't help but tap my foot along with the tune as I'd always quite enjoyed gypsy music. Men and women danced around a very particular routine dance it seemed and as I was in thought, of course the thief had to pass me by going into the center of dancers. I thought he wasn't going to be able to dance very well as I'd only ever seen him waltz at the one party of his I attended, but suddenly, he _really_ began to dance. He grasped a tambourine from another dancer that had red ribbons and fabric flying from it as the man in red danced around perfectly in time with the others, it actually made me open my mouth in utter shock. It was clear this truly was a fond time to him, I'd never seen him act so enthusiastically when he wasn't angry and just because he wanted to. Everyone cheered him on, it was quite the spectacle.

I was quite happy watching, but suddenly my arm was pulled and I was being dragged into this dance by someone. I tried to plead with a 'Please, no, I don't dance', but of course it was to no avail, and quite suddenly I was right in the center with the pirate. He grinned at me widely before he took my hand and began to spin me around, it wasn't any old spin, I could tell it was a genuine dance that he for a fact new, and within a few minutes, I was quite happily weaving around the man as he did me.

We danced for a good 20 minutes until we could no more, the people of Samarkland cheering for us as we stood with our hands on our knees, heaving and yet laughing at the same time at our display. I realized I was drenched in sweat and my clothes were sticking to me, making me make an 'eergh' noise. I began to walk from the circle more as Reaver caught my arm and pulled it lightly to make me face him, it didn't take much as I was tired.

"Come, there is a lake around here where we may clean off." He said with a breathless smile as he began to lead me away from everyone and he walked for a bit until we came to a little hill and as we went down there was trees and indeed a small lake, making me grin.

"I never thought water would be in a hot country like this one. Let me guess, this is magic too?" I asked the man next to me, and he just nodded to me as a reply as he went to the water and he kneeled down in front of it, just taking his hands and splashing an amount of water all over him as I did the same, sitting by the water front, and surprisingly, it was cold. It must've been magic.

I realized at that point I really had to clean off my body and this made me anxious, so I slowly unbuttoned my jacket, but thank Avo I had bandages on across my chest, a bootleg version of undergarments, so I stood and dropped my green adventurers coat as I stretched a little. I thought I heard a stutter next to me for a moment, but as I looked to the thief, he wasn't even looking at me, perhaps I was imagining it?

I used my hands to rub water over myself, rubbing off dirt and such as I smiled at the man next to me, who was just sitting basking in the sun. I had no idea how he was surviving in those thick clothes.

"You know, Anastasia," He began as I continued to wash my things, including my jacket. "Have you ever thought of coming back to being an aristocrat? I feel like if you were, me and you could somewhat get along." He said as he kept his eyes shut, his face to the sky, and I sighed to myself.

"Of course not, I left that lifestyle fully aware of what it would mean to me. My parents never accepted me when I was young, so the fact that those group of men took me in like their own meant everything to me. Aristocrats are always out for themselves, it's all about the riches, not the people. I just couldn't be happy like that, and… Now I still have to try to kill you, and so does everyone else." I said as he smirked at me.

"Kill me? You've hesitated every single time as I haven't at all, I've shot you and beat you and had you stabbed – I could tear you the shreds, Anastasia." He said as I finished up washing my jacket, making me feel rather hurt.

"You should stick to your pacifism although," I almost gasped in shock at what he said. "The rush I get every time you come to me is something I can't describe. I don't know why, but when you ripped my insignia from my chest during the fire, it was much more powerful than anything I've seen in some time. I don't really know where I'm going with this, but I think you understand me, dear." He said as kept his eyes to the sky, but I couldn't think of anything else to say to that as I didn't really know what he meant.

It seemed that he _really_ meant Parlay.

I just turned and walked away then, as the man kept sitting and I pulled my damp jacket back over my body, the chill from the water giving me a new found feeling of life as I re-entered the city. The festival was still going on in full swing as I smirked as I went over to another stall, bought another piece of fruit as I began to walk around the colourful city and I bumped into someone whilst concentrating on cutting my fruit. I was knocked over to the floor as they kept standing in place and as I looked up, I sort of smirked at their unique look. He had dark skin, white hair, one bright blue eye and another covered by a golden eye patch, blue lines all over his body, a blue jacket with gold accents and a book in his hands – and he was smiling at me.

"Apologies, Miss," He said to me as he extended a hand towards me, the blue lines all over him glowing out brightly. "I didn't mean to hurt you. Here, let me help you up." He said as I put my hand forth as he helped me to my feet. I could tell from the way he looked that he was a Hero and indeed a very powerful one.

I thought that it was very stereotypical to bump into someone unique in the streets, but it was still amusing.

"Sorry for that. What's someone like you, a Hero I take it, doing in this country?" I asked him being a little too curious and he tilted his head.

"Well I came to study the library here," Oh, the place I was stabbed. "I came here with another, but I cannot find him." He said with a shrug, and then…it somewhat hit me.

 ** _'You've already murdered the other Hero of Will, Reaver'._**

Could this man really be the other Hero of Will? I mean…he definitely was a hero, but, that one? This could be interesting. Who knows how meeting this man could mess up history?

"Let me guess," I uttered as I brought my hand up to bite in an angsty way. "It was Reaver, wasn't it?" I asked him as he raised an eyebrow.

"I was aware you were a traveler from your clothes, but I never thought you'd know him. How is that so? He asked me as I sighed.

"Theresa brought us together is all." I said as he smiled.

"Ah, so you _are_ a Hero? Of course, I thought so. I knew I felt something different about you. Look how about come to the library with me and we can talk more over some reading, does that sound good?" He asked as I nodded my head, and with that, we began to walk towards the library on the other side of the city, and the closer we got, the more my heart sank. I knew I was safe as of right now, but that feeling of being stabbed is something I'll likely never forget, it was quite…horrific, to put it simply. It hurt so much and just looking at the very same building it happened in, well, _will_ happen in frightens me to say the least.

"Is something wrong? You seem scared?" The man asked me as he stood at the doors, and I shook my head for 'No' as I took a moment just to breathe and to relax, and who's to say, it somewhat worked. My body calmed down and I walked in through the doors to the library which nearly looked the same. Vast, beautiful and to the brim with Victorian fashion and books – it was just…wonderful. It was clearly up kept for a long time, or perhaps it was magic?

The man walked forwards a bit until he came to a bookcase which had no ladder, and I could tell he was watching the books at the very top, and as I was about to question what he was doing, he brought his hand out as it glowed blue as the book came down into his hands – floating.

He _was_ the Hero of Will they spoke about.

"That's very impressive, I would have no idea how to do that," I said as I attempted to keep myself calm. "The only thing I've been able to do is to stop a bullet." I said with a shrug as he held the two books, looking at me with a frown.

"Stop a bullet? My, that's a very powerful move for a Hero. I guess you're like me, of will. Let me take a big guess, Reaver shot you?" He asked me and I replied with a nod as he sighed a bit as he went to a table and sat down as he opened the book.

"He is a dangerous man. If I was not a man of my word to Hero peace, then I would've killed him by now for being, well, a bad person really." He said as I sighed and came to sit with him at the table.

"Tell me, what do you know of that man?" I asked him as he kept reading the book.

"Well, he's the Hero of Skill and he's an immortal, amoral man. I read in a book that he was born in the 1600's, that I can believe," He said with a shrug. "I'm just not sure how he's immortal, but if I had to guess, it's through sacrificing people." He said as my heart beat harshly.

It was at that moment that it occurred to me what Reaver was doing – He was going to use me. He was getting close to me to murder me for sacrifice, wasn't he? There was just something about the way he was treating me that led me towards that. Yes, it made sense. How…hurtful. I guess I'd expect it from him but still that struck me. I'd have to stay away from him, I just had to.

"Immortal? I see… Isn't that rather frightening?" I asked as the man tilted his head.

"I guess it depends on the person I guess. But if you'll excuse me, Miss, I have work to do. It was nice to meet you, and for further reference, my name is 'Garth'." He said as he smiled at me and I slowly stood as I smiled also.

"And I am Anastasia. Goodbye for now, Garth. I hope we meet again." I said as I bowed to him and he bowed his head to me as I left he establishment with a sigh as I looked to the darkened sky which made me feel at a little more ease. I always enjoyed the dark, it made me feel much better and safer – perhaps it was with my time with the Rooks being able to hide in the forest but still.

I walked along slowly as the festival for that day had really calmed down and a little breeze had come to be and I shivered as my jacket was still damp from washing it in the lake from before, but slowly I began to make my way back to the lake. I wasn't sure why but I thought maybe I could confront Reaver there, but getting to the palm covered area, he was no-where to be seen, so…I kept walking. I wasn't sure where I was going, what I was trying to achieve or why but I just kept going through the sand as the sky continued to blacken, and low and behold, there was water and on the water – a ship. I thought it could be a hallucination at first but no, it really was there. I thought for a moment that it could've been the ship and my gang members took here to catch the thief, but alas, that event wasn't going to happen at least another 50 years from now. I walked towards the structure and the board to even walk up to it was still down, so being the curious person I was, I went up.

The ship was clearly made with extreme precision and was detailed and yet worn out. It had clearly seen many a seas and many a battles in its time, it was like the ships that used to be in my books that I read as a child. I used to read of this one man who'd sail the nine seas of Albion looking for gold and such, his name was 'Captain Dread'. I always thought it was just stories, but I came to find out it wasn't fake, it was _real_. I was never frightened of the stories, but in a way I longed to be him. To be free, not so much the plunder parts, but still – the idea of freedom was intoxicating. When I was trapped in my mansions and corsets I wanted nothing more to be free. It sounds horrifically cliché…but…

"I see you've found her. She's lovely, hm? She's quite unique in design and such and I'm proud to still have her."

I suddenly turned around to see Reaver right behind me, standing against the other end of the ship with his arms crossed his chest, and I stuttered a little as the conversation with Garth came back to me. About his immortality, the sacrificing…it was making me feel tense, and I didn't like it.

"You look a bit scared, dear. Are you alright?" He asked me as I backed away from him without even knowing I was doing so, making him raise an eyebrow at me. I didn't know why I wasn't standing my ground, but I wasn't for once.

"Just," I took a breath, stopped backing away and held myself up right. "Just please go, you've…lied enough." I said as the man tilted his head in what seemed to be confusion.

"Go away? Anastasia, dear, this is _my_ ship you'll find and…lied, dear? What about, who to?" He asked me as he looked around without a thought in the world, making me want to simply ring his neck for the truth.

"You're going to sacrifice _me_ , aren't you?" I said in a blunt tone as he squinted at me.

"Anastasia, who…who told you that?" He asked me in a bewildered tone as we both gasped at the sound of a shout from below the ship and we both went over to look.

"Pirate, girl," A man in armor shouted up to us, making me gulp. "You're both been summoned by his royal highness to the castle for a meeting. Good-day." The soldier looking man walked off back into the city as me and Reaver looked at each other for a moment in shock.

"A _monarch_?"

"Well, this country always did have its customs, of course it has royalty!" He said attempted to keep calm, but there was obvious worry to his tone of voice as I frowned a little.

You'd never know there would be a legitimate monarchy here, I thought perhaps Albion would act as an overseer for the whole country, but it seems that's wrong. This place really is on its own, who knows what this could mean? Who informed the king of our arrival? Who knew of me?

"It'll be fine, won't it? You've done this memory before!" I said to the man in red who began to chew his hand.

"No…no it wasn't like this before, Anastasia. I've _never_ seen _this_ part before." He said as my heart beat.

"So…what does this mean?" I questioned him as he looked off into the far off city.

"That, my dearest Anastasia, is the question."


	9. Chapter 9 - Natural Anxietys

_**SORRY FOR THE WAIT OH MY AVO - Chai Harker**_

We began walking along together, the man in red next to me keeping his eyes forwards as we began to walk through the now empty and silent city, the feeling that was there before of happiness and colours now gone as the festival was done for the day. It was a strange feeling to walk through those streets now at nighttime, there was almost a frightening feeling to it. Perhaps it was because there really was not a sound in the night but some jingling of bells strung up and ribbons in the wind, but that was it. There was a light wind as darkness was completely fallen over the land. The men walking with me wasn't really smiling anymore, he was completely grimacing, this was clearly a different thing he hadn't seen before. He was in a clear form of distress to an extent, it was just the way his eyes were looking around – almost as if he was expecting someone to jump out at him at any moment. To be fair, he never seemed like the type of person to care about randomness and events that happened out of no-where, he almost seemed like the type to roll in that sort of idea with joy, but…there was something else there.

"You seem rather-…"

"Shook, dear?" He cut me off as he didn't even glance at me but kept his blue eyes forwards.

"Well, yes. I've always seen you as a person who's loving life and is quite happy." I said quite simple as my boots scuffing along the ground. He gave a slight sigh as the large building loomed that looked very similar to the library, but perhaps just a bit more extravagant, the marble building having all sorts of statues and details – it was breath taking and really not heavily guarded.

"It's not that I don't love life, dear," To an extent, I didn't like the way he called me 'dear'. "It's just that, for so long I've had Emily next to me telling me what's coming next, so without her I've been thrown off my feet a bit. The dear thing isn't even born yet at this point, and in our actual point in time…Well, I believe the young thing has died." He said as I looked down. I didn't even need to ask; he must've hurt her badly. There was clear remorse yet acceptance in his voice.

It was clear that Emily was as dear to him as we all thought so, me and the gangs, we were right.

"You two, hurry up!" We both suddenly heard, making us both jump as I even noticed Reaver slightly braced besides me, but as we approached the grounds, guards did emerge as they stood by the large door that was drawn up.

As we moved to the doors, those guards kept staring at us and Reaver slightly growled as he just walked into the structure that was completely dark but I took a slight moment to look up at everything.

"We said hurry!" A guard said as I was suddenly shoved forwards and I crashed to the ground with a panicked yelp and as I looked up I braced as I saw the guard was going to smack me again and I shut my eyes, but then, I heard a smack that wasn't on me.

I slowly opened up my eyes and I saw the man in red standing over me, holding the guards arm in his hand, standing completely strong over me.

" _Stop_." He simply said as the guard slowly drew his arm back as Reaver turned around and pulled me to my feet as I tried to shake off what had happened to me, and he man in red really kept a grip on me.

"Why did you help me? I thought you'd find it funny to see me get beat." I said as the man in red was still holding my arm as we walked along the hallways and it was clear that this was really a castle of some kind of true rich monarchy.

"It just wasn't right of those guards, that's all." He said as he pushed through double doors which showed some kind of throne room, and on the throne was one of the most beautiful women I'd ever seen. She had olive coloured skin, bright green eyes and was dressed in gold and green clothing – It was a _Queen_.

"Sariah…" Reaver uttered to himself as he froze for a minute before the lady before he got down onto one knee in a bowing position and out of respect I too came to one knee. From the way he said the Queen's name, perhaps this wasn't the first time he'd met her as a person, but this just wasn't a memory of his.

"Welcome, Pirate and girl," I could go with not being called 'girl'again. "I have something to ask of the two of you if you do not mind. There are some people just off the coast of this country, more pirates, and I'd appreciate if you could do something about it as payment to waltz into our country uninvited." She said as Reaver looked up at her with squinted eyes – clearly, he really did have no idea what was going on an was as baffled as I was.

"Pirates?" He asked her as he slowly began to climb back to his feet as several guards almost seemed to jolt, as if to force him back into bowing over, but yet, the Queen put her hand out and they eased again, and with a dirty look, he came to his feet properly, waltzing over to her as I stayed on the ground.

"I think this is a mistake," Reaver uttered to the Queen as she gave him a skeptical look. "For I am not the pirate, but this _girl_! Force her to go to sea!" He said in a convincing manner as my mouth could've hit the floor. But still it was not the framing that made me feel shocked, it was the fact that he was going against the idea of going out and killing people – didn't he love doing that? Perhaps a memory in his head had clicked, something that frightened him and he was trying to get out of it. It was very unlike him.

"He's lying," I simply said as I too stood. "He's the pirate, I'm nothing more than a traveler whom is somewhat linked with him." I said with a shrug as the Queen nodded her head.

"Oh I'm well aware of you, _Reaver_ ," As she said his name he went somewhat pale as if he was indeed truly worried. "Now please, go, or be banished. Do this for your country that has shown you such kindness even when you've killed my men." She said with a grin to her as she stared at him with intent as the moon's glow flooded in through the windows.

He looked at her as if he could break her jaw, clearly, he was angered but still with a sigh he finally agreed and went to leave, but not before he pulled me off to the side.

"I wish you would've kept your mouth shut, then, maybe I could survive this!" He shouted at me in a forceful way as he folded his arms across his chest, leaning up against the marbled walls as the Queen was talking to her guards across the room as she sat in her throne.

"Earlier you looked as if you couldn't think of this memory, have you suddenly remembered?" I asked him as he froze for a moment, chuckling lightly to himself as he set his head back against the wall.

"You've heard the fables, haven't you? Oh Captain Dredd and his armada? You've also likely heard of the man that killed him, well, that was me – and let me tell you I narrowly escaped with my life, it was more luck that I didn't actually die. Now, I have to repeat that, but, at the wrong time. I mean, who's to say it _is_ Captain Dredd? It could be any pirate, but, I have a strange feeling like this. As I said, luck saved my life last time," He paused and looked to me with heavy eyes. "Do you believe that lightening can strike the same place twice, dear?"


End file.
